


sengketa sawah

by fumate



Series: kisah 69 malam: bukan sebuah dongeng [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, aduh maap pumet merusak dongeng bagus lainnya:(, basically tetanggaverse in a folk tale
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: yah... tiga bersaudara itumemangbukan orang-orang paling pandai sedunia. [untuk festival fandom barat.]





	sengketa sawah

**Author's Note:**

>   * Semua orang yang muncul di sini bukan punya saya.  ~~Punya siapa yaa~~ Punya diri masing-masing, saya cuma minjem nama aja. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
>   * Didasarkan dari [dongeng](http://dongengklasiksulawesiselatan.blogspot.co.id/2015/02/Pertandingan-Bercerita-Enam-Bersaudara.html) ini. Mohon maklum, ini cuma dimaksudkan sebagai parodi saja, tidak bermaksud menyinggung sama sekali:")
> 


Alkisah, pada zaman dahulu, ada tiga orang kakak-beradik. Ayah mereka baru meninggal, dan penyisaan yang ada hanyalah sebuah sawah kecil. Mereka memperebutkan sawah tersebut. Setelah bergulat sepanjang hari, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk beradu cerita. Siapa yang punya cerita paling menarik berhak mewarisi sawah tersebut.

"Aku pernah menemukan pohon yang sangaaaat besar," kata Dallon, si sulung. "Kalau kalian ingin mengelilingi pohon itu, bakal butuh waktu seharian!"

Brendon mencibir. "Alah, cuma pohon. Aku pernah lihat pahat yang besar sekali. Tangkainya menjulang sampai ke langit!"

Harusnya, ini giliran Tyler bercerita, tapi Dallon terpancing dan menyerobot. "Pohon doang! Aku juga pernah bertemu kerbau yang ujung tanduknya saja bisa dipakai jadi lapangan untuk main bola!"

"Wah, sayang sekali kerbaunya tidak menginjakmu," decak Brendon. "Mungkin dia harus dipecut dengan sebatang rotan yang kulihat, yang saking panjangnya bisa dipakai sebagai ikat pinggang bumi."

Tyler akhirnya angkat bicara. "Yah, kalian tahu, aku pernah melihat beduk yang bunyinya begitu kencang. Kalau kalian tutup kuping kalian, pasti bunyi dengungannya terdengar."

Mendengar ini, Dallon dan Brendon jadi penasaran. Mereka menurut dan menutup kuping. Ternyata benar, ada bunyi dengung (yang sebenarnya bunyi dengung angin) samar-samar.

"Wah," ucap Brendon, tak sadar ia berbisik, menepuk paha sendiri untuk membersihkan debu. "Benar juga... beduk sebesar itu terbuat dari apa?"

Tyler tersenyum. "Dari pohon yang kalau dikelilingi bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh."

"Masa?" Dallon mengerutkan kening. "Memang ada alat untuk membuatnya?"

"Loh, katamu kau pernah melihat kapak yang menjulang sampai ke langit?"

Brendon mengetukkan jari ke dagu. "Hm... permukaannya pakai apa?"

"Pakai kulit sapi yang besar sekali itu!" jawab Tyler mudah. "Tanduknya digunakan sebagai pemukul. Nah, rotan yang tadi katanya bisa dijadikan ikat pinggang bumi, digunakan untuk menggantung beduk tersebut."

Dallon dan Brendon sama-sama termenung. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, cerita Tyler adalah yang paling menarik di antara mereka bertiga. Seharusnya dialah yang berhak atas sawah peninggalan orangtua mereka.

Seharusnya.

Baik Dallon maupun Brendon ternyata tidak mau mengalah, kukuh ingin mengambil alih sawah tersebut seorang diri. Bukan untuk Tyler.

Jadi mereka beradu cerita lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, lebih diisi emosi membara sebab ketiganya sama-sama keras kepala. Sebegitu teguhnya mereka pada keinginan sampai cerita-cerita mereka jadi makin dan makin konyol serta tak masuk akal seiring waktu berjalan.

"Aku pernah lihat mobil terbang!" seru Brendon panas.

Dallon menjitaknya. "Zaman sekarang belum ada mobil, apalagi yang bisa terbang!"

"Mobil terbang itu tidak seberapa," Tyler ikut terbakar. "Aku pernah naik Garuda!"

"Garuda cuma kendaraannya Dewa Wisnu!" Brendon melotot. "Tidak ada dalam sejarah Garuda dinaiki bocah dekil sepertimu!"

Merasa tertinggal, Dallon menyemburkan kebohongan yang lebih gila lagi. "Garuda? Mobil terbang? Apa, kalian ini masih bocah? Aku, dong. Pernah menginap di Avengers Tower, karena aku sahabatnya Peter Parker!"

"Buku komik belum masuk Nusantara!" jerit Brendon. "Berhenti menyalahi aturan masa! Kita harusnya hidup jauh sebelum Peter Parker diperankan Tom Holland—astaga, Spiderman bahkan belum resmi masuk Avengers di Civil War!"

"Kau sendiri bawa-bawa mobil terbang!" tuduh Dallon, menunjuk Brendon kasar. "Coba lihat sekelilingmu! Orang-orang naik sapi dan kuda! Bukan mobil! Mana ada mobil!"

Tyler mendengus. "Tom Holland? Spiderman yang paling bagus itu Tobey Maguire."

Mereka tidak henti-hentinya bertengkar, menyemburkan kebohongan yang bahkan tidak seharusnya eksis di lini masa itu dan enggan mengalah. Semuanya bernafsu ingin menguasai sawah warisan tanpa mau mengakui cerita mereka jelek semua.

Hal ini sebegitu menjengkelkan sampai ayah mereka sendiri (yang sudah mati) terganggu. Sampai bangkit dari kubur, berjalan dientak-entak ke rumah.

Pintu terbanting terbuka di tengah perseteruan.

Dallon megap-megap. "Pop?!"

"BERISIK! KALIAN INI, CUMA SAWAH LIMA PETAK SAJA RIBUTNYA SEPERTI MAU KIAMAT!" teriak Pete. "BOHONGNYA TANPA PEDULI TEMBOK KEEMPAT, PULA!"

Ketiga saudara langsung diam.

Pete mendengus murka. "Percuma aku dan Patrick susah payah bikin tiga anak, ternyata tolol semua begini."

"Tapi," ujar Brendon pelan. "Kami kan tidak minta dilahirkan. Itu mah memang Pop saja kelewat nafsu sama Papa."

"Sampai jebol, kebablasan tiga anak begini," timpal Dallon. "Tidak pakai KB sih."

Tyler menggumam bingung. "Bagaimana caranya Papa melahirkan kita? Dia, kan, laki-laki juga."

"Mana kutahu," Brendon menyahut. "AU ini kan memang tidak jelas."

Ketiganya lantas dipentung, keras, pakai kentongan. Mereka mengaduh. Sudut mata Pete berkedut. "Sekali lagi kalian menjebol tembok keempat seperti Titan Zirah menerobos dinding Maria," ujar Pete tajam. "Kusembelih kalian satu-satu."

"Tapi, Pop juga barusan mereferensikan Attack on Titan. Attack on Titan kan belum ada di masa ini," koreksi Dallon, tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Diam."

Dallon langsung bungkam.

Pete menghela napas. "Lihat, kalian ini saking ributnya sampai aku dipaksa balik lagi ke dunia," ia mengeluh. "Disuruh melerai kalian."

Tyler berpikir sejenak. "Papa tidak disuruh?"

"Tentu saja dia juga disuruh," sentak Pete. "Tapi Patrick mana mau. Dia sudah betah main-main di sana. Kami sedang enak bers—"

"Pop. Tolong. Kami masih belum cukup umur."

"—bersenang-senang di sana, menikmati waktu berkualitas, dan kemudian aku ditendang kembali ke sini." Pete memijat keningnya. "Patrick bakal ngambek. Aduh, aku bisa tidak dapat jatah."

"Astaga, Pop, kami kan tidak perlu tahu detilnya."

Protes Tyler barusan ternyata membuat Pete tambah sewot. "Ya, itu sih masalah kalian! Lihat! Aku tidak bisa melakukan _itu_ bersama Patrick gara-gara kalian semuanya keras kepala!"

Baik Tyler maupun kedua saudaranya tidak menjawab lagi. Pete memandang marah kepada mereka satu per satu.

"Begini," ucap Pete akhirnya. "Pokoknya sekarang kalian harus berbagi."

Brendon ternganga. "Sawah sekecil itu pun harus kami bagi?!"

Di sebelahnya, Dallon melotot, sementara Tyler hanya menatap Pete tidak percaya.

Pete menjawab seenak pusar. "Yah, mau bagaimana, kita kan memang tergolong miskin."

"Tapi—"

"Dengar," sela Pete langsung. Tatapannya keras. "Kalian mau kusembelih?"

Brendon mundur selangkah. "Uh... tidak..."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu berbagilah."

Tidak ada yang membantah. Bagaimanapun, raut wajah ketiganya lebih masam dari ketiak berkeringat orang yang baru selesai berolahraga. Tyler bahkan terlihat menderita sekali. Seolah Pete mencambuknya atau apa. Bah.

Pete menarik napas panjang, menggaruk batang hidung. "Aduh. Aku tidak suka melihat muka madesu kalian, jadi sini, kuberitahu sebuah rahasia; kalian tidak bakal hidup menderita. Susah. Miskin, sepertiku dan Patrick."

Ini sontak menarik perhatian ketiga anaknya. Kepala Brendon yang menunduk langsung terangkat menatapnya terkejut begitu cepat.

"Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Yah... Aku mengintip catatan kehidupan kalian. Di sana tertulis bahwa Dallon," ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan penuh makna. "Akan jadi saudagar paling sukses."

Mata Dallon berbinar cerah. "Serius?"

Pete mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku juga sukses?" desak Brendon. Tidak sabaran.

"Kau, kau akan bertemu anak bangsawan dan menikahinya. Kalian akan hidup sejahtera. Uh, kupikir namanya Ryan, atau sesuatu seperti itu."

Brendon mengacungkan tinju ke udara, bersemangat. Ia meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas apa bunyinya. Mungkin "aku bakal kaya!", atau, "aku tidak bakal mati sebagai jomblo!". Apapun itu, ia jelas bahagia sekali.

"Dan Tyler," lanjut Pete, memandang si bungsu yang diam tetapi juga penasaran. "Akan jadi pahlawan. Hidup berkecukupan, disayang warga. Mati pun sebagai pahlawan."

Dallon bertepuk tangan mendengarnya, sementara Brendon menyuarakan "ooooh" penuh ketakjuban. Tyler sendiri nampak skeptis, tetapi Pete masih bisa melihat kilatan antusiasme di matanya.

"Nah, akur, deh, kalian sekarang." Pete mendengus. Tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Brendon cengengesan. Dallon menyengir tak berdosa. Tyler hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Pop!" koor mereka bersamaan. Lalu, Dallon menambahkan. Sumringah sekali mukanya. "Kalau begitu, kami akan membagi sawah itu bersama."

Pete memutar mata.

"Anak-anak tidak berguna," gerutu Pete. Lalu ia akhirnya mati dengan damai, sementara tiga anaknya menjalani hidup sebagaimana yang ia bocorkan dan berbahagia selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao wtf is this?? my brain has the weirdest ideas smh
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
